A gamble of love
by LovelyDemon
Summary: How hard was it to make someone fall for you or to make someone take you serious? Well, apparently very hard both Piko and Len realized as they waited for their most beloved person to do just that. PikoxLui. LenXKuroneko. UtaiteXVocaloid(crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction category: Utaite x Vocaloid (crossover) **

**Rated: T**

**Summary: How hard was it to make someone fall for you or to make someone take you serious? Well, apparently very hard both Piko and Len realized as they waited for their most beloved person to do just that. **

**A,N:**

**This will be an fanfiction that I'll write together with the amazing: *_insert holy music here_* Fer20Diaz, So the first chapter is written by... *_drumroll_* _MOI! _**

**This fanfiction will be written in two POV's, Len's and Piko's... I'll be writing in Len's point of view and she'll write in Piko's point of view, (And you'll be able to read her cute writing style in the next chapter) **

**The main pairings will be: **

**PikoXLui**

**LenXKuroneko**

**So if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that, we don't want any mean reviews... but we LOVE reviews, don't we Fer-chan? xD  
**

**That's it,  
**

**We do not own Utaite or Vocaloid. **

**And Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1,  
A bet.

* * *

"_Life is a gamble, at terrible odds. If it was a _bet _you wouldn't take it."  
_Tom Stoppard.

* * *

Len's Point of View.

From as far as I remember, I've always hated Christmas and New Year, not really because of the day itself, but because of the people I had to celebrate it with. It was always the same old story, thanks to my _father-in-law_ who could only stand Rin and my mother; Rinto, Lenka and I always sat somewhere else, they would tell us there was not enough space thanks to the small fake Christmas tree that had to stand in the middle of our dinner table, if they just removed the god damn thing then we could easily sit there as well… of course that wasn't going to happen.

Year after year it had always been like that… until Rinto had enough of it, he decided he would celebrate these two nights with Lenka and I somewhere else… sadly there were no other family members that were home or wanted us at their dinner table, so when Rinto offered to go eat at some restaurant I refused… they had enough money to pay for their food but I had only turned sixteen a month ago and so far no one wanted to hire an sixteen year old, they were all looking for eighteen year old people… the older the better.

I had been lucky that Piko invited me then, he knew what Christmas and New Years eve was like at my house… all I had to pay for was presents for him and Haku,

Since Christmas had been so fun at their place, I was sure New Year would be fun as well.

And it had been fun, after playing on the Wii for hours with the two siblings, Piko and I went upstairs, still eating a piece of pie that Haku had given me while talking about random stuff, I can't even remember how we suddenly started talking about 'love'… well more likely the person I had a crush on, even I still couldn't believe that after years of dealing with her annoying talk I had fallen for Kuro-senpai, my two year older senpai, she had turned eighteen the 31th October,

"You're going to confess soon?" Piko had asked me, he probably wasn't really paying attention anyway as he had been reading an old magazine that he had found under his bed at that moment,

"Only when you confess your love to Lui," I answered back while eating from the sweet food, wondering why my own mother couldn't cook like that.

Piko shrugged, "How about, 'never'," he sighed, "He probably freaks out right away when he heard I like him."

"Lui isn't like that…"

"No one is like that until you get to know them," was the simple reply,

"And how about… if I confess to Kuro-senpai?"

"Yeah sure, that would be hilarious," he huffed with an amused smile on his face, making me glare at him, he rolled his eyes in reply. "Len, let's face it… neither of us going to confess soon."

"I will!" I protested, I felt hurt that Piko didn't believe I had enough courage to confess to Kuro-senpai, of course I had! There just wasn't a right time to tell her since she was always talking about something ridiculously stupid.

"Yeah right,"

"Yeah, you can bet on it!" I crossed my arms,

Piko raised an eyebrow when hearing that, he then smiled, "Alright, how about a bet." He chuckled, "How about… if you want to celebrate new-year's eve here as well you'll have to bring Kuro-senpai as well."

"Your sis won't like it-"

"Of course she will," Piko shrugged it easily off, "And if you loose you'll have to eat at your family's place…."

Ugh... I groaned and let myself fall on his bed, "Like hell I wanna do that." I murmured it was already bad enough that I had to live with 'that man' but celebrating holidays were the worst, since he always found an excuse so that Rinto, Lenka and I couldn't sit with them at the same table, my mother simply ignored it and Rin just learned to live with it… she had since long ago given up on standing up for us, knowing it wouldn't work anyway, I hated her for that… but that was also the only thing I hated about her, how she just ignored that man's behavior towards us because she believed no one cared about her, my family was a mess… let me just stop there.

"Then what about you?" I gave him a curious look,

"What about me?"

"It's only fair if you did the same…"

"Oh…" he shrugged, "Well it's more then obvious your dad can't stand me, but Rin does like me… so if I don't show up with Lui at New year's eve I'll just have to eat dinner at your place," he smirked, "Sounds like fun… I'll just hide in your room probably."

"Probably yes…" I nodded, "Just say away from my action figures,"

"You mean these dolls?"

"Action Figures." I corrected him, they were figures from the games I've played and the movies I've watched, they weren't dolls since I didn't play with them, they just stood their on my closet as decoration.

"Yeah, yeah sure…" he chuckled, "So it's a bet then?"

"Yes it is," I nodded,

"Do we have to… shake hands now?"

"No my hands are all sticky because of Haku's pie…"

"Stop eating like a pig!"

"I don't…" and I took a huge bite from the dessert, "…Eat like a pig," I knew I was only making it worse and he knew I did that to annoy him so he simply rolled his eyes and gave me a friendly punch, I laughed and almost choked in the piece of pie, making Piko only laugh harder while I was almost dying.

And perhaps that bet had been the stupidest things I've ever done, but at that time it had sounded silly and innocent… a year sounded like enough time… I realized how wrong I was, especially because I was talking about 'Kuroneko Negrum', where there even moments that she could be serious for more then two seconds? The only time she actually gets serious is when she's angry and no one wanted to come near her when she got angry… her eyes would be like fire, her words were like poison and her whole small body just trembled from anger, it was a terrifying sight to be honest. Anyway… back to me confessing… yeah I could already imagine it.

"_Hey uhm… Kuro-senpai… I like you-"  
She would gaze at me with her big red eyes, as if she was thinking about what I just told her, before she would smile… make an awful noise and hug me while rubbing our cheeks together she would say something like 'I like you too!'. _

God… why was this so hard?

* * *

Actually I kind of hoped things would be easy for me, after all only two days later and I bumped into the girl on her part time job, it was as if god himself had heard my prayers and now after laughing at me for years he finally decided to help me in my miserable life… okay, not that miserable.

She works at this small café nearby school, it's called 'Vocaloid', whoever came up with the name, I don't know and I don't care… all I knew was that it was pretty famous thanks to their free wifi and it being close to school, it also wasn't very expensive so that an normal teenager could buy something to drink and there were even snacks here as well, you could choose the music that was playing, you just had to ask the person behind the bar if they wanted to play your song and they would do it for free.

Kaito and I had been looking around town for a while and decided to get something to warm us up and that's when I realized she worked there, easily walking around the many people with warm drinks. She immediately noticed us and smiled warmly at me, god… could she not. I felt my cheeks heating up and Kaito gave me a friendly punch while snickering, he got a glare in return while he simply shrugged and sat down at the bar, smiling at Kuro-senpai who was cleaning some glasses. "Hi Len-kun," she always first greeted me with an eager smile before she looked back at Kaito, "Kaito-kun," she then said, Kaito is older then both of us, he's already twenty yet there hasn't been an single time that Kuro-senpai actually acted like he was older then her, always talking to him like he's the same age as her or even younger.

"Coffee for me and for Len-"

"Banana milkshake,"

Kaito raised an eyebrow when hearing that, while Kuro-senpai simply laughed and got our drinks.

"I didn't know you worked here," Kaito said after thanking her for his drink,

"Yeah I need money," she groaned,

"Why?" I asked curiously,

She smiled at me, as if the answer was obvious while she leaned on her hand palms, "My dream is to go to a far away land of the North and drink Tapioca to death."

Kaito simply sighed and even I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I remembered now… she had always told me that was her dream, even from when we were kids… I never thought she took that dream so serious.

"And I broke my mother's computer so I need to pay her back," she then quickly added,

Kaito laughed then, petting her gently on her head, "Of course, that sounds so like you." He chuckled, either he ignored my glare of didn't see it… which I doubt. Only Kaito and Piko knew about my feelings for Kuro-senpai, they also both understood why I didn't pet Kuro-senpai's head like Kaito, it would only reveal my feelings for her since I've always given her the cold shoulder and acted cold towards her, when she told me her dream was about going to a faraway land to the north and drinking tapioca until death with me was one her dreams I simply told her to die… she had made an ugly face then with tears in her face, I knew she wasn't really sad she was acting it had made me laugh and when she heard me laugh she as well started to laugh, why did she always have to act like an idiot? When I once asked her what she meant with 'like' she answered with oblivious carefree smile that she liked me as much as she liked her cat… not only was I friendzoned… I got catzoned… which in my ears sounded it even worse!

Yes, falling in love with Kuro-senpai was the worst thing that could ever happen to me…

Yes I was still going to win this bet! Not only for celebrating the next new year with piko and Haku, I wanted to celebrate it with Kuro-senpai as well… perhaps this bet was the best thing that ever happened to me now that I didn't hae an excuse anymore to hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter written by my co-writer! This will be Piko's P.O.V :D **

**We do not own Vocaloid and Utaite. **

**Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Maybe this bet wasn't a good idea. I mean, when we first said it I was disposed to do it but now I'm hesitating. Of course this is a lot easier for Len because he likes a GIRL. Why did I even have to fall for Lui? He'll obviously reject me. Not because he can't stand me, but because of the fact that we're both boys. That's because it's harder for me and Len clearly knew this.

It was also harder because Lui was my first and only crush.

The first time I found out I was gay, the only thing I wanted was to jump off a building. My older sister, Haku, and Len are the only ones that know. My sister is the most trustworthy person I ever met, along with Len of course, because she was the only family I had, since our parents died in a car accident 5 years ago. Like I was still very little, my sister had to take care of me.

Now back to the building thingy, when I discovered my liking for boys, Haku went to the psychologist and a doctor with me a couple of times. I was diagnosed with depression because I found out I was gay, but that was years ago, I already overcame it.

It's not nice to have depression, I also was with the thought of being gay everywhere. Ugh I don't even like that word, makes me feel sick and so down. I prefer to label myself as 'a person with different likings'.

I even considered cutting myself once, and I almost did it if it wasn't because of Len. And I'll be forever grateful for that.

Let's just say that when I was about to do it Len came into action and stopped me at the last second. I just managed to do a little bruise that got healed a few days later.

I don't even know why I thought of doing that. It was stupid and useless after all.

XxXxXxXxX

I was in my room. I was just watching random stuff because I was bored. Nothing new. I always spend half of my day lying on my bed with my computer on my lap. I was currently watching videos of cats, I can't handle it they're so cute.

"Piko!" Haku shouted from downstairs, "Can you help me clean the house? It's not that much!" Haha yeah of course. Not that much, she always says that. And with 'Can you?' she meant 'You'll do it or I'll take your laptop away' and like I love it so much I literally run downstairs. Why are we so dirty anyway? The house is always a complete mess after 2 days of not cleaning. We like to have our house clean, the problem is… we're lazy as hell. Yeah, that's a HUGE problem.

XxXxXxXxX

It is like 9 PM right now. We started cleaning like 3 hours ago. I'm tired, I better go back to my kitty videos. Yeah, I'm so manly, fear me.

Or I can search for some games… Nah too lazy for that, I'll just search the ones I already have, which are… Not that much. Actually I have like 2 or 3 games downloaded because I'm lazy even for that. Holy laziness. And it's not like I play the manliest games either, I just stay on the 8 bits sometimes. I even sleep with a Link's plushie.

I can just play on my 3DS but it's not charged. Damn that always happens to me.

I'll just play Golden Sun until I can't handle the sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

It's like 3 AM by now. I'm really tired, I better get some sleep. Good night Golden Sun, my love.

OoOoOoOoO

_I was quietly surfing on the internet. It wasn't the best day ever, it was very cloudy like about to rain, as well as me._

_Why? Because I have this depression for a while now. Today I was calm, at least. But any strong feeling makes me upset. I hate this, sometimes I'm not in the mood for anything. Only to lie on my bed for the entire day. But today I just decided to be on the internet._

_I really don't know what I was watching when I suddenly reached to the pages where you can read the news. I sighed, why not? I'm not doing anything anyway._

_We invite you to vote for the future president- next! Firefighter saved a dog from a house on fire, aw that's so cute!_

_I stayed like that for a while, until I read: 'Was found dead the body of a homosexual boy'_

"_W-What?" I thought aloud. I kept reading it, fear was visible in my eyes as a tear streamed down my face, next to another, and another one. At the point I was sobbing now. Why? Why people needs to be so cruel?_

_I threw my laptop away, it was still open and it almost fell to the floor, look how much I care, _I don't want to read more!_, I want to disappear! I- "Piko?" haiku entered into my room with a worried expression on her face, "What happened to you? Why are you crying?" she asked while sitting beside me._

"_N-Nothing." I answered sobbing. She looked not convinced about it. She saw my laptop's screen then looked back at me, knowing the reason why I was crying so hard, she said, "Piko, I know how you feel but-"_

"_No! You don't know how I feel, you don't know anything!" I screamed. Now I really was crying really hard, "You don't know… the fear I'm feeling right now… Fear to be rejected and… maybe end up like this kid," I sobbed. "Haku, I… I didn't chose… I didn't chose to be like this!" with that said, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I just sat there on the cold floor, hugging my knees and crying. How pathetic._

_Haku was knocking on the door but for some reason I couldn't hear anything she was saying to me._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_I stayed there for a while, Haku left a few minutes ago._

_I don't even know why I'm still here but I don't want to get out. Maybe I'll find something in my pockets to spend some time._

_I began searching, my eyes widen when I found a box cutter. I always have it with me, just in case._

_I kept looking at it. What if I… I… cut myself?_

_I opened it, looking at the sharp side. Hesitating._

_At that moment I heard the bell ring. It didn't surprise me until I heard that familiar voice I could recognize everywhere. Len._

_I have to do this fast. Without thinking twice, I placed the box cutter on my right wrist, not daring to press it yet. I inhale._

"_He's been there for like thirty minutes by now," Haku said, "I'm worried."_

_Argh why can't I do this? The faster the better, right?_

"_Piko?" Len called, "Hey bro, are you there?" I didn't answer, "I know you're hearing me right now, please come out a second, let's talk okay?" I don't want to talk, I want to disappear. I want to die._

_I began pressing the box cutter on my wrist. It's hurting a little and it's starting to bleed. I was afraid to continue._

_Suddenly the door opened and Len entered. Lock easy to open, huh?_

_The fact that he saw me there, doing… that, made me feel so weak. He freaked._

"_Piko! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted as he ripped the box cutter away from my wrist. "Why did you even think of doing that?! What's the point of it?!" at that moment, my sister entered too… and she started crying._

_I looked at my wrist, I just made a little wound, but yet… it was bleeding._

"_B-But… I'm alone…" I said, quietly sobbing. He hugged me and sighed too, "You're not alone, as long as I'm with you you'll never be alone," he said on my shoulder, made me cry harder… It's true, he's with me, as long as I'm with him nothing's gonna happen. I hugged him back and whispered, "Thank you… for everything…"_

XxXxXxXxX

I suddenly woke up, I was sweating and had an serious headache. When I fully managed to open my eyes I saw Haku rubbing her forehead too. Now I understand.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, plus, you're crying." She said with a worried look.

"…Am I?" I touched my face. Wet. Indeed, I was crying. It's not the first time I've had that dream, it's the day I overcame my depression. "I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled.

"But-"

"Told you I'm fine, woman."

"Okay okay. Get up, I'll make you breakfast." I nodded. She kissed my forehead and left. She's never that caring, she's obviously worried. It's not everyday when someone makes me breakfast so let's go for it.

I'll better go take a shower.

XxXxXxXxX

I went down. Haku was waiting for me with my breakfast. 3…2…1…

"What were you dreaming, Piko?" I just knew she was going to say that.

"…Bleeh…" I answered while sitting beside her on the kitchen table. I looked at my breakfast, I'm not really hungry but like she did her best to make it, so let's eat. She frowned, then tried again, "Piko?"

"Huh?" I took a bite of the sandwich she made me.

"You know you can talk to me about it."

"Uh-huh."

"So?"

"Hmm." It's delicious.

"Can you say something?"

"…No." Take it easy, I'm eating.

"This is not going anywhere, you little brat."

"It really doesn't matter, it was just a nightmare."

"But why did you cry?"

"It was a nightmare, what do you want me to do? Laugh?"

She shrugged. "Okay then." Phew.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When I finished eating I just went back to my room and turned on my computer. Basically what I do everyday. Life is beautiful when I do this.

Suddenly, I began hearing music from outside. Normally I wouldn't care, but it was my neighbor's music. I hate when he does that, especially because it's electronic music, how was it called?... Dubstep? Well it's not that I don't like it at all, it's pretty good actually, but when you're listening to it all day it begins to become annoying.

I got up from my bed, opened the window and shout, "Yuuma! Shut the fuck up!"

He only answered putting the volume louder than before, you son of your aunt. I don't care if I looked stupid shouting from my window, Yuuma is annoying.

Anyway.

Noooooow… What to do on a boring day? a) Clean my room b) Do something with Len c) Watch more videos of cats d) Take over the world

I don't want to do the first option and I was totally motivated by the last one but sadly I can't do that. Damn it.

Now, cats or Len? I'll go ask Haku.

I giggled to myself, it's funny how Len got catzoned twice.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hakuuuuu! What do you prefer? Cats or Len?" I feel stupid asking this. See how much I care.

She looked at the ceiling for a moment, then answered, "I honestly prefer Len."

"Do you have something against cats?"

"Then why do you ask me?"

"…Dunno."

"Or it can be a 'Len with cat ears' if you prefer." She pointed out.

I gave her a 'Da hell?' face, then laughed a little. I should consider that.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay that was useless but at least now I know what to do today. Go buy some cat ea- I mean, invite Len to play some video games. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I texted him telling him exactly that and it looks like he's free.

'_hurry up and get your ass here, I'm bored' _I send after a while.

'(^_^)/' he replied.

'(-_-")'

XxXxXxXxX

"Sup?"

"What took you so long?" I said opening the door to let him in.

"Well excuuuuuse me, princess." Oh God.

"Whatever whatever."

"Is your sister at home?" he asked.

"…Yeah, why?"

"So I'll know not to say something inappropriate."

"Like…?"

"Oh nothing~" I should have just bought the ears.


End file.
